sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Paul Jackson Jr.
|origin = Los Angeles, California, United States |occupation = Musician, songwriter, guitarist, producer |genre = Jazz, jazz fusion, smooth jazz, rock, pop, funk, R&B, soul |years_active = 1976–present |instrument = Guitar, bass guitar |label = Atlantic, Blue Note, Branch |associated_acts = Michael Jackson, Whitney Houston, Five Star, Chicago, The Temptations, Daft Punk, Luis Miguel |website = pauljacksonjr.com }} Paul Milton Jackson Jr. (born December 30, 1959)"Paul Jackson Jr. – Rocking Steady" is an American fusion/urban jazz composer, arranger, producer and guitarist. He was born and raised in Los Angeles. Jackson knew by the age of fifteen that he wanted to become a professional musician. He attended the University of Southern California, majoring in music. In addition to being a recording artist in his own right, Jackson is also highly accomplished L.A. session player, with a career spanning multiple decades. He has supported artists ranging from Michael Jackson (no relation)Vogel, Joachim (1995). Masters of Rhythm Guitar, p. 93. AMA Verlag. (on the albums Thriller, Bad, Dangerous, HIStory and Blood on the Dance Floor: HIStory in the Mix) to the Temptations, Whitney Houston, Alexander O'Neal, Five Star (on the album Silk and Steel), Howard Hewett, Thomas Anders, Patti LaBelle and Luis Miguel, to rockers such as Chicago and Elton John, to jazz-oriented players such as George Duke, George Benson, Dave Koz, Al Jarreau, David Benoit, Marcus Miller and Kirk Whalum, and to Christian artists such as Leon Patillo and Don Moen. In 2013 it was revealed he contributed to several tracks on the album, Random Access Memories by Daft Punk and UK based singer songwriter Birdy's second album "Fire Within." He also played guitar on Lisa Stansfield's 2014 album, Seven. Jackson can be seen playing guitar in a wide variety of styles on The Tonight Show With Jay Leno and American Idol. Discography As leader * I Came to Play (1988, Atlantic) * Out of the Shadows (1990, Atlantic) * A River in the Desert (1993, Atlantic) * Never Alone: Duets (1996, Blue Note) * The Power of the String (2001, Blue Note) * Still Small Voice (2003, Blue Note) * Lay It Back (2008, Branch) * Stories from Stompin' Willie (2016, Branch) As sideman With Amy Grant *''Unguarded'' (A&M, 1985) With Chicago *''Chicago 17'' (Full Moon/Warner Bros., 1984) With David Sanborn * Close Up (Reprise, 1988) With Donald Byrd *''Thank You...For F.U.M.L. (Funking Up My Life)'' (Elektra, 1978) With Don Moen *''God Is Good – Worship with Don Moen (Integrity, Hosanna! Music, 1998)'' With Ron Kenoly Sing Out with One Voice (Integrity, Hosanna! Music, 1995) With The Jackson 5 *''Destiny'' (Epic, 1978)https://www.allmusic.com/album/destiny-mw0000190334/credits *''Triumph'' (Epic, 1980) With Lalo Schifrin *''No One Home'' (Tabu, 1979) *''Holiday Wishes'' (Idina Menzel, 2014) With Lionel Richie *''Lionel Richie'' (Motown, 1982) With Michael Jackson *''Thriller'' (Epic, 1982)http://www.allmusic.com/album/thriller-mw0000056882/credits *''Bad'' (Epic, 1987)https://www.allmusic.com/album/bad-mw0000650293/credits *''Dangerous (Epic, 1991)https://www.allmusic.com/album/dangerous-mw0000674875/credits References External links *official site Category:African-American jazz musicians Category:American jazz guitarists Category:Smooth jazz guitarists Category:American session musicians Category:American rock guitarists Category:Lead guitarists Category:American funk guitarists Category:American soul guitarists Category:American rhythm and blues guitarists Category:Jazz musicians from California Category:1959 births Category:Living people Category:Thornton School of Music alumni Category:The Tonight Show Band members Category:Guitarists from Los Angeles Category:20th-century American guitarists